The contest
by cuddles-are-welcome
Summary: To get Zach and Cammie ready for the spy life, they have to be ready for anything! So, they are on a TV singing show incase they have to do something like it on a mission, twits and more. I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS
1. Info and meeting the partner

Chapter, 1.

Cammie's P.O.V

Madam Dabney just told me that I will be competing in a singing contest on national television. I will have a partner, we're only doing it because we need to learn how to act if we ever have to do this on a mission. So, right now I'm getting into a helicopter to go get my partner, then we're going to our hotel. Of course, I'm blind folded. I start to listen to my I pod, the first song is 'Only prettier' by Miranda Lambert. I eventuality fall asleep, only to be shaken awake,"What?" I ask,"Take of your blindfold." someone whispers, they whispered so quiet I couldn't tell who's voice it was. I take my blind fold of,"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zachary Goode says smirking at me,"Oh hell-o no." I say smiling at him,"Miss me?" he asks. I shrug,"Did you miss me?" he sits down,"I asked first." he says still smirking,"Well, I wont answer until you do." I shoot back,"Please?" he asks, puppy dog eyes and all. God, how can you say no to him? With his cute little puppy dog look and his already good looks! It's just not fair!

"Um..." I say tilting my head,"No." I say shaking my head,"Dang Gallagher Girl. Fine, yes, I missed you." Zach says, I just now get a good look at him. His brown hair now just barley falls in front of his eyes, his piercing emerald green eyes that can get me to do anything. "Well then, I guess I just maybe missed you a little bit." I say making my thumb and pointer finger about half an inch apart. "A little bit?" he asks smirking making his fingers the same way,"Yeah, a little bit." I say making them two inches apart. I smile, he smirks, I wrap my arms around him. "It really is good to see you tho." I say when we pull apart,"I know, ever sense we left Grant hasn't shut up about his British Bombshell." he says rolling his eyes,"Grant talks about Bex?" I ask smiling,"Yeah, like Jonas talks about Liz... like I talk about you." he says, I cant help but grin,"You talk about me?" I ask, he rolls his eyes,"No, I just talk about some girl named Cammie who I gave the nickname Gallagher Girl to."

I pretend to pout,"Aw. So I don't have the annoying nickname Gallagher Girl? And I didn't get it from the annoying Zachary Goode?" I say, he smirks,"Yes, your Gallagher Girl." he says warping his arm around me. "Few, I was worried there for a minute!" I say leaning into him,"Kids, stop flirting and come on." Mr. Solomon says opening the door to the helicopter, I notice that there are other helicopters here, the other contents. "Whats our covers?" I ask as we walk into the hotel,"Your yourself, same personality's, your from the New York Arts school, you two are dating, so, just act the way you two normally act." Mr. Solomon says as we walk into the lobby. "So, we have to pretend to date?" I ask,"Well, just act the way you do, but kiss and hug." Mr. Solomon says,"Now, go talk to the other contests." he adds quickly, before walking away,"Lets go make friends!" Zach says turning to face me,"Okay." I say smiling up at him (Yes, he's about three inches taller than me.)

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologize to the girl I 'accidentally' bump into,"It's okay!" the blonde girl says turning to face me. "Hey, my name's Cammie, this is my boyfriend Zach." I say looking up at Zach at the last part. "Hello, I'm Taylor. You two are so cute together! Where you from?" she says, I notice she has a soft southern accent. "Nice to meet you. We're from New York." Zach says his grip tightening around me. "Ooh! You should meet my partner!" she says as a girl with the same blonde hair walks up,"Hey Taylor, who's this?" the girl asks,"Jenny, this is Zach and Cammie, their from New York." Taylor says, Jenny nods her head,"Ooh. You guys are so cute together." Jenny says, I smile, Zach smirks,"We kinda get it a lot. Altho we argue more than anything." Zach says, I roll my eyes,"But the arguing is always about stupid things. I always get mad and he does something sweet to make up for it." I say smiling again. "Aw! All the more cuter!"

"This shouldn't be hard." I whisper to Zach as we wait in line at the hotel coffee shop,"Yeah, we've kissed before, we just have to hug and stuff now." he whispers back,"Yeah, we've kissed before." I say nodding my head. We're now at the front of the line, we order, Zach pays, we get our drinks and walk away. Zach's arms around my wast as we walk around,"Sorry!" a kid about our age with blonde hair and blue eyes says after running into us,"It's fine." I smile at him,"Hey, I'm Trey." he says nodding at Zach,"I'm Cammie and this is my boyfriend, Zach. We're from New York." I say before taking a sip of my coffee. "Oh cool! Me and Angela are from California." Trey says pointing to a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. "That's cool, our school went on a trip to California last year." Zach says smirking for no reason.

Zach and Trey talk about some sport while I look around, I spot Macey, Bex and Liz! "Hey!" Bex says spotting me,"Girls!" I say running to them, we all hug. "Oooohhh, someones getting cozy with Mr. Goode?" Macey says pointing to where Zach and Trey stand, Zach and Trey are laughing about something. I smile,"Yeah, it's for our covers. We're ourselves but we're from the New York Arts and we're dating." I say, they all nod. "Hey, I have to go practice with Zach, but I'll see you guys later?" I say already walking away. They all shout an okay by the time I reach Zach,"We have to go practice and get ready for tonight's predominance." I tell them, Trey nods,"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Zach's arm goes back around my wast,"Zach! Wha- Wait! When'd you get a girlfriend?" a voice I know as Grant yells when we walk into Zach's room. "What are you talking about? Me and Zach have been dating for six months now! You know me." I say rolling my eyes.

"Cam?" Grant asks shocked,"Yes Hun?" I ask tilting my head,"Why'd you call me Hun?" he asks,"I don't know. It's a habit, I call everyone Hun." I say shrugging, (A/N, it's something that I do. I do it without thinking!) "Oh, so you two are working together?" Jonas asks, I nod,"Isn't that right?" I ask Zach with a small smile,"Yep." he says nodding his head,"Now, we have to practice." I say handing Zach the lyrics to the song we're singing, tonight, on live television. Oh joy. It doesn't get much worse for a chameleon. "Okay, see you guys later." some kid I don't even know says from the couch,"Who are you? And why will we see you later?" I ask annoyed. "I'm Damon. And we will see you later, along with the girls, because we are back up singers." 'Damon' replies. "Oookkkkaaayyy." I say dragging it out, the boys roll their eyes,"See you guys later." Grant says hugging me before they all walk out of the room, me and Zach then practice the song. No, it really went like this. . .

**A/N Review! Tell me if you liked it!**


	2. First night on TV

OKay, I dont own the Gallagher Girls or the songs. I wish I did, but I don't. Enjoy!

**Chapter, 2.**

"He was?" I ask annoyed,"He's Damon, my other roommate." Zach says rubbing the back of his neck. I nod and sit down on the bed,"So, lets start." "We're live in five!" the camera guy says as all of the contestants stand on the stage. "I'm nerves." I whisper to Zach,"It's okay Gallagher Girl, just stay calm and it will all work out." Zach whispers in my ear, his arm around my wast. Okay, so, first we do interviews, second we preform. Calm, Cammie, stay calm. "Welcome to Singing Teens!" the host, Ashley Waller. "Now, we will first interview our contestants from New York!" Ashley says, me and Zach step up,"Hello Ashley." I say with a small smile,"Hello!" she says cheery, Zach rolls his eyes,"Hello, my name is Zach and this is my girlfriend Cammie." Zach says smirking, I smile and blush,"Awww! You two are so cute!"

I smile and everyone nods,"Okay, when did you guys meet?" she asks,"We actually meet in eighth grade and have been in the same friend group but we've only been dating for six months." Zach answers, thank God I don't have to talk! "Oh, so how did you guys deiced you wanted to be more than friends?" she asks and the crowd nods,"Well, for awhile our school was just an all girls school and his school came for an exchange to decide if we would be a good school together. So, me and my girl friends already knew them and when they were leaving he didn't say good bye so I ran to where they were and he dipped me and kissed me in front of the whole school, that's when we decided." I say deciding to tell the truth, wow. Zach smirks,"It was kind of funny, she was really shocked." Zach adds, also telling the truth.

"Well, that must have been a sight to see." Ashley says and everyone laughs. "Yeah." I say tucking a few strand pieces of hair behind my ear. "Okay, last question, when did you guys meet?" Ashley asks, I look at Zach, he looks at me, we weren't expecting this question, I can already tell Zach's got an answer. "Bolt of our family's went to Washington D.C and I had friends with me, she had friends with her. So, we were looking at all of the museums when me and my friends saw them, my friends kept cheeking them out so without even knowing it we started walking in the same way they were. Cam dropped her wallet, so like the nice person I am, I tried to give it to her. But I think they thought we were creepers so they split up and I had to chase after her, when I finally caught up to her she was at the elevator so I got into the elevator with her and she looked really annoyed so I handed her her wallet and tried to make small talk. It didn't turn out well."

He pauses and I detect all of the truth in the story,"She was really frigidity so I said,'You fig it a lot.' and she said,'Sorry, when I don't eat I get shaky.' so I tried to give her Em&ems but she said 'no thank you.' When the elevator she practically ran out, so I just walked after her. She turned around and said,'What do you think your doing?' I shrugged and said,'Making sure you get where your going okay.' she looked annoyed but said fine. And walked ahead really fast, when I again caught up to her I said,'You walk fast.' she rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Then just to bug her I said,'Do you have a boyfriend?' she stopped and turned to face me and said something about thanks for being so nice but there's a cop right over there.' I rolled my eyes and said,'You think that guy can do a better job protecting you then me?' she shock her head,"No, I think I can scream and he can come arrest you.' I put my hands up in serenader and backed away, I think she felt bad because after she walked away she called,'But thanks anyway!'"

"I flowed her from inside the museum to make sure she really was okay. I meet her again a few days later and we just hung out and became friends." Zach finish's, everyone's laughing. I cant help but smile, I haven't thought about what actually happened for so long. "So, Cam, just one more question, Cam? What did you really think when you first met Zach?" Ashley says, I smile,"Well, I really just wanted him to go away. But then he was being so sweet, I just didn't want to be to mean. But we really thought they were creepers." I say laughing. "Alright, we cant wait to see what you guys have to show us." Ashley says. It was great to hear about the other contestants, but then me and Zach had to preform. "Okay, I'm really nerves." I say shaky,"It's fine Gallagher Girl, just sing and we'll be fine." he whispers back,"And now, Zach and Cammie will preform!" Ashley says and the music starts.

Ye-aah  
>hey hey <p>

[Cammie:]  
>That's how much I love you (yeah)<br>That's how much I need you (yeah yeah yeah)

And I can't stand you  
>Must everything you do make me wanna smile?<br>And then I like you for a while  
>No... <p>

[Zach:]  
>But you won't let me<br>You upset me girl and then you kiss my lips  
>All of a sudden I forget that I was upset<br>Can't remember what you did 

[Cammie:]  
>But I hate it<br>You know exactly what to do so that I can't stay mad at you for too long  
>That's wrong but I hate it <p>

[Zach:]  
>You know exactly how to touch<br>So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
>Said I despise that I adore you <p>

[Cammie:]  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)<br>I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)<br>But I just can't let you go  
>And I hate that I love you so (ooh) <p>

[Zach:]  
>And you completely know the power that you have<br>The only one that makes me laugh 

[Cammie:]

Said and it's not fair  
>How you take advantage of the fact that I...<br>Love you beyond a reason why (whyyy)  
>And it just ain't right <p>

[Zach:]  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>I can't stand how much I need you (yeah yeah)  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>But I just can't let you go  
>And I hate that I love you so <p>

[Bolt:]  
>One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me<br>And your kiss will make me weak  
>But no one in this world<br>Knows me the way you know me  
>So you'll probably always have a spell on me... <p>

[Zach:]  
>yeahhhhh ohhhh ohhh<br>oh yeah 

[Cammie:]  
>It's how much I love you<br>It's how much I need you  
>It's how much I love you (ooh)<br>It's how much I need you 

[Both:]

And I hate that I love you

Sooooo 

[Cammie:]

And I hate how much I love you boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go<br>And I hate that I love you soo 

[Bolth:]

And I hate that I love you soo sooo

The crowd cheered. Me and Zach bowed, then Zach dipped me, and kissed me. Just like last time, except this isn't just the school, no. This is live national television. The crowd cheered even louder and I blushed when he put me back on my feet,"How was that Gallagher Girl?" Zach whispers in my ear, his lips brushing my ear. I shiver, he smirks. "I think somewhere near okay." I say trying not to let him know how breathless I was, I think he already knew because he just smirked more. "That was a-maz-ing!" Ashley says hugging me, I hug her back,"Thanks." I say smiling. "Alright, tomorrow you have to do your solos!" Ashley tells us after everyone has preformed,"Okay." we all say. Then Zach walks me to my room, witch is right next to his, it has a door that joins our rooms. Oh boy.

**Alright, I have the 3rd chapter written, if you think I should post it, I'll post it. If you don't think I should, I most likely will anyway. Review if you wanna.**


	3. I love her

**Chapter, 3.**

[Zach's P.O.V]

Does she have any idea the effect she has on me? My mind starts racing, my heart forgets to beat, I forget where I am cant find a word to say, and whats so sad about it is, that's only when she walks my way. I wonder if she ever notices that she takes my breath away, makes it hard to breath. For once a girl leaves Zachary Goode speechless. Speechless! When did that start happening? "Night, Gallagher Girl." I say as she walks into her hotel room,"Night Zach." she says,"Hey Zach?" she asks before shutting the door. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" she asks with a small smile,"I wanna be in the military." I say, telling the truth. She nods,"I know, someday, you'll be a great soldier." I walk into my room and sit on the bed. "Dude, what the hell?" Grant asks walking into my room,"What?" I ask confused,"Cam! What is she doing here? Why are we here?" Jonas says sitting down on the couch that's in my room,"She's my partner, I don't know why your here." I say.

"Dude, why didn't you guys tell me she's hot?" Damon says. I glare at him,"Oh yeah, sorry." he quickly mumbles. I can faintly hear Cammie singing along to some pop song, it's cute. I smile,"Dude, what up with you? You haven't acted like this sense Gallagher." Grant says hitting me in the back of the head,"Huh?" I ask then I realize what he said,"Oh, I don't know." I say shaking my head, my smirk falling into place. "I do!" Damon yells, Jonas smiles,"Zach likes Cammie! Zach likes Cammie!" they all yell together, there's a knock on the door between mine and Cams door, I open it. "Um, do you think you could get them to shut up?" she asks, her eyes look red and puffy as if she's been crying,"Sure." I say still watching her carefully,"Thanks. See you tomorrow." she says turning around, I hear her sniffle. The guys are still yelling,"Shut up!" I yell, they all shut up.

"What up?" Damon asks at my yelling,"Cam. She asked if we could be quiet." I say pointing to the door,"See! You wouldn't do that if anyone else asked you." Damon says. He knows me so well,"No, I'm just being a nice person. She looks like she's having a bad day." I say shaking my head,"Alright. Well, it's eleven at night. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Jonas says, the boys nod and they walk out. It's now really quiet, besides Cammie's music, but I can only lightly hear the base. I quickly take a shower then put on some basket ball shorts, I climb into my bed and close my eyes. After about twenty minutes of trying to sleep, I hear screaming coming from Cams room, I run to the door and throw it open. Cammie is laying in her bed, asleep, kicking and screaming. "Gallagher Girl." I say shaking her shoulder. She opens her eyes, tears falling from her eyes, she sees it me that woke her up and wraps her arms around me.

Okay. I'm taken back for a moment but then I hug her back. Cammie cries into my chest, I just hold her. I don't know whats wrong, so I cant help her. "Ssshhh Gallagher Girl." I say for the twelfth time. When I say Gallagher Girl she starts shaking,"Are you okay? What happened?" I ask her,"I...they...if...kill...you." she stutters clinging to me. "Who's they?" I ask quietly,"I don't know. They, they," she cant finish. I just hold her tight and let her calm down,"I'm sorry." she whispers after about an hour of me holding her,"For what?" I ask as she nuzzle's her head into my neck,"For waking you up. For you having to sit in here with a train wreck." she says sighing, finally. She has stopped crying. "I wasn't asleep. I would do anything for you, with you, anything." I say realizing how we're sitting. I'm holding her in my lap, her head resting on my chest, under the covers. "Thanks." she says kissing my cheek,"Like I said, anytime." I repeat smiling at her. We make small talk for awhile until we bolth fall asleep, in each others arms.

he cameras come into our rooms at seven in the morning, everyday, no matter what. So, that's why when I woke up, there was a camera set on me and Cam, her head on my chest. "Is this real for you?" she whispers into my ear, so only I could hear,"What do you mean?" I whisper back,"Us. Is it real, or just for this." she asks still whispering,"It's real. You?" I whisper she grins and kisses me,"Oh so real." she says when we pull apart, I smirk. "Good to know." I say she smiles and climbs out of bed,"I have to get ready, I'll meet you when I'm done?" she says running a hand threw her straight hair,"Yeah." I say before turning,"Hey Cam?" I ask stopping at the door way,"Yes?" she says smiling at me,"I love you." I say not just for the show. I think I, Zachary David Goode loves, Cameron Ann Morgan.

**Good? Bad? Okay? Anyway, again, review if you want, I want you to, but I'll update anyway.**


	4. Drama, TV again, photos, and the crash

**One last chapter before I go to bed! Enjoy! **

Cammie's P.O.V

"Hey Cam?" he asks stopping in the door way,"Yes?" I say smiling at him,"I love you." he says, I still smile. I have to pretend like we've done this before,"Love you too." not really a lie. Zach turned around, grinned, yes, Zach actually smiled! "See ya soon." he says kissing my forehead before walking out of the room,"He's so cute." I say to myself, well, actually to the camera, but whatever. So, I walk to my closet and grab faded blue jean short shorts with a black and white plaid tank top. I walk into the bathroom, grabbing my crimper, I crimp the top layer of my hair, all but my bangs, witch is only covering my right eye, and crimp the rest. I put on black eye liner and mascara before slipping on my black Chuck Taylor Converse. I walk over to the door and knock,"I'm coming in!" I yell opening the door. He's talking to Grant and Damon with his shirt off,"What up Beautiful?" Zach asks walking over to me,"Not much. Hey, I don't think we've ever really meet, I'm Cammie. I think I've meet you before, but I don't remember." I say my body language telling him to play a long. "Oh yeah, we meet at that dance thing." he says nodding his head. "Yep." I say popping the 'p'. "Cammie!" Macey yells running threw Zach's door,"And that's my room you just ran into." Zach mumbles. "Shut it Goode." Macey says glaring at him,"What is it, Mace?" I ask.

"I...saw...JOSH...down...stairs." Bex scream running threw the open door. I gasp,"Josh?" I whisper. "Why the hell is Jimmy here?" Zach growls. "I don't know!" Macey says frantic. I'm now hyperventilating. "Ooh, Cam! You look good! I didn't even have to help you!" Macey says examining me. "Anyone notice she's hyperventilating?" Damon asks pointing at me,"Gallagher Girl!" Zach says warping his arms around me. "He's gonna blow our cover." I whisper. "Cammie!" I hear a very familiar voice yell running past the room, but then running back. "Josh?" I chock out, Zach doesn't let me out of his arms. "Cammie, I have to talk to you." Josh says,"No. Go away Jimmy." Zach growls. "Dude, just let me talk to her!" Josh sounds panicked,"No! Leave!" Zach's now yelling,"Or what? Are you all spies too?" he asks. My heart stops. "w-wa-a-at?" I stutter. "I know! I remembered! I did a bunch of research, my uncle works for the CIA. This isn't right! Your from Rose Vile!" he says sounding excited. I brake down. Cling to Zach, crying my eyes out. "He's (Sniffle) going (Sniffle) to ruin (Sniffle) our first (Sniffle) mission!" I cry into Zach's chest. "What?" josh asks confused,"Bex? Macey? Damon? Grant? Someone! Do something!" Zach yells holding me closer to him. Suddenly I can hear everyone start moving at once, then, I hear a 'Bang' sound, then a loud thump. "Liz?" Macey asks.

"He pushed Jonas!" Screams a very mad Liz. I pull away from Zach, laughing. Still crying. "Is she okay?" Damon asks everyone,"Oh I'm just lovely! I sure know how to pick the best guys!" I yell laughing,"First he crashes my cover ops finale, now he crashes my first mission! Isn't he the best?" I say smiling, still crying. "Three." Macey says,"Two." Bex says, looking worried,"And one." Liz says, they know me so well. I scream and start sobbing. Josh stirs,"Cam? You okay?" he asks,"No! I hate you!" I scream still sobbing. "No wonder you can't date civilians!" I say laughing a bitter laugh. "Worst mistake. Just for one little mistake." I say crying, Zach looks like he's debating on weather killing Josh, or comforting me. Josh is just staring at me, like everyone else. No one says anything,"What?" I yell, they all look away. I walk out of the room, Zach and Josh behind me, I walk to the front counter,"Help! He thinks I"m some girl from some place called Rose Vile!" I scream, everyone turns to us. "Cammie!" Josh screams,"I know your a spy! You cant lie!" he adds,"Make him stop!" I scream throwing myself into Zach's arms. They take Josh away, even put his photo up on the,'Danger: Keep out list.

"Well Gallagher Girl, that's a way to handle it." Zach says smirking at me,"Well, what we're we going to do?" I ask shrugging. "Show starts in ten!" the camera guy says walking past us. "Ready?" I ask Zach, he nods,"Lets go." I say grabbing his hand. "Okay, first will be Zach from New York on the solo today!" Ashley says into the microphone smiling. Ratings show, me and Zach are the favorites. Zach gives me a quick peck on the lips before walking up to the stage, the boys there for back ground.

Your eyes are blue like the ocean  
>And baby I'm lost out at sea<br>Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me  
>I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak<br>Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week.

I'm singing Fa la la la la...

Your lips look so lonely  
>Would they like to meet mine<br>You are the one that I've been hoping to find  
>You're so sweet that you<br>Put Hershey's out of business  
>Can I have a photograph to show my friends that<br>Angels truly exist.

I'm singing Fa la la la la...

You're as cute as a button  
>The things you do sure are something<br>Are you running out of breath  
>From running through my head, all night.<p>

Is there something in your eye  
>Oh wait, it's just a sparkle<br>Can you get a little closer  
>And help me out a little bit<br>I scraped my knee fallin' for you  
>But baby a kiss will do.<p>

I'm singing Fa la la la la la...

You're as cute as a button  
>The things you do sure are something<br>Are you running out of breath  
>From running through my head, all night.<p>

I'm falling in love  
>And wouldn't I like to think so<br>And every night I look at the stars out my window  
>And I hope I can see<br>The one that we saw together  
>It was just you and me and honestly<br>I'll look for that star forever.

I'm falling in love  
>And wouldn't I like to think so<br>And every night I look at the stars out my window  
>And I hope I can see<br>The one that we saw together  
>It was just you and me and honestly<br>I'll look for that star forever.

You're as cute as a button  
>The things you do sure are something<br>Are you running out of breath  
>From running through my head, all night.<p>

You're as cute as a button  
>The things you do sure are something<br>Are you running out of breath  
>From running through my head, all night.<p>

I cant help but smile, Ashley's smiling too,"And that, is probably why the audience loves Zach." she says into the microphone,"Cammie, your up!" Ashley says, Zach walks over to me, the guys walk off the stag and the girls walk on. When Zach gets by me I kiss him on the lips,"And that's, why I love you." I whisper, but still loud enough that everyone can hear, Zach gets a goofy grin and I walk on the stage, everyone's smiling and laughing.

My new boy used to be a model  
>He looks way better than you<br>He looks way better than you  
>My new boy, gets it how to get me<br>His love is deeper, you know  
>He's a real keeper, you know<p>

Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in  
>Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<br>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win  
>I thought your love was all that,<br>Til I let him in

You're gonna be the one (x4)  
>That's hoping<br>You're gonna be the one (x2)  
>When I'm done having fun<br>You're gonna be the one  
>That's broken<p>

My new boy knows the way I want it  
>He's got more swagger than you<br>He's got more swagger than you do  
>My new boy really likes to flaunt this<br>He's not hiding me you know  
>He's showing me off you know<p>

Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in  
>Stealing all my love back, giving it to him<br>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win  
>I thought your love was all that,<br>Til I let him in

Everyone claps, I smile and walk over to Zach,"How was that?" I ask, he has a goofy grin. "Absolutely wonderful." he says, his arm sliding around my wast. "Lets hear it for New York!" Ashley yells, everyone cheers and claps and we walk off stage. "This is starting to be fun." I say leaning into Zach, my arm around his wast. "It kinda is." he agrees, there are now people walking on all sides of us, with cameras taking pictures. Never thought I'd face Paparazzi. Mr. Solomon, who is our agent, walks over to us,"Alright kids. We've got to get you to your photo shoot!" he says, I look at him confused. "What?" I ask as we walk behind a door, security blocks us so the paparazzi cant get by us. "Right now, you guys are wining. So, the wining team gets a photo shoot." he says, shrugging. "Why didn't we get covers for this?" I ask as we sit in a limo,"We didn't think they were necessary." Mr. Solomon says shrugging. "Whats going to happen if we win?" Zach asks,"Then, you two have to fake your own deaths." he says shrugging, me and Zach stare at him. "How is this going to work? People will see us, especially if we have the same names." I say.

"Nope, CIA's gonna cover it up." he says, the limo stops. "Whatever you say." Zach mumbles, his arm around my wast, yes again, as we get out. "So, how's this gonna work?" I ask as we start to walk into the studio. "Your just gonna do the poses they tell you too. Smile. Be photogenic." Mr. Solomon says shrugging. I nod and we walk in,"Hello there!" A lady with blonde curly hair and a camera in her hand says waving us into a room. "Hello?" Zach says,"My name is Ally, and I would love to talk, but I have to get you to wardrobe and make up." 'Ally' says pushing us threw another door on the other side of the room. "Okay?" I say, Zach quickly kisses me before Ally pushes him into another room, guess who my prep team was? Guess, just guess. If you guessed Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez, you were wrong. It was Macey, Bex and Liz. "Hey Guys!' I say smiling at them,"Come on, we have to get you ready." Macey says grabbing my arm and pushing me into the chair. "Let the pain begin." I mumble as Macey picks up a crimper.

So now, I'm in front of Ally, who has a camera in hand, smiling sweetly as she takes pictures. "Alright Hun, that was great! Now, for the last ten minutes of the shoot, we're going to take pictures with you and Zach together." Ally says, Zach walks over to us,"Okay, what do you want us to do?" I ask standing by Zach. "Um, kiss Zach on the cheek, Zach, just do that smirk thingy." Ally says, I shrug and kiss Zach on the cheek while Ally takes the pictures,"Alright, now I need you to put your arm around her, like this. Cammie, look at him and laugh, Zach, I need you look down at Cammie and smile." She says adjusting Zach's arm around my wast. So, I look up at Zach, laugh for a minute, while he smiles down at me. After a few more pictures like this, we were able to leave. "That wasn't that bad." I say to Zach as we climb into the limo,"No, not really." he says smirking. "You know I love you, right?" Zach says after about five minutes of being at a red light,"Yeah, I love you too." I say. The next thing I know somethings crashing into the side of the limo, Zach's side. Glass covers us, I scream, my head hits the little compartment that sticks out by where out heads go. Then I see blackness...

**Okay, so I just put like, three chapters into one. Tell me what you think, by the way the songs were 'Cute' by Stephen Jerzak and 'Bang bang bang' by Selena Gomez. If I get three reviews I'll update tomorrow! If I don't, well then I don't update tomorrow. I luv all of you who reviewed and just read it! It means a lot.**


	5. Awakening, and dad!

**So. just cause I love all of you who read, review, ore faved this story, I updated today. I would say something about how I can't writ, but someone might get mad at me (You know who you are!). Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

Zach's P.O.V

I open my eyes. The light hurting my eyes,"Zach?" a voice asks. "Zach, I need you to stay with me." the voice says as there's a light in my eyes. I groan. "Who are you? Where am I?" I ask. The memories come flooding back,"Where's Cammie? Is she okay?" I ask sitting up. "Sir ,I need you to lay back down." the medical worker says as I realize I'm in an ambulance.

I lay back down,"Can you tell me if she's okay?" I ask. The man looks away. "She is okay, isn't she?" I say. "Just relax, we're at the hospital now." the man says. After that, I black out."What do you mean?" a very pissed off Joe Solomon asks a nurse in the room. "I'm sorry sir." the nurse says. I open my eyes,"What's going on? Wheres Cammie?" I try to ask, but they didn't hear me. "So now, I have to be the one to tell that boy?" Mr. Solomon asks after a few minutes. "I'm really sorry." the nurse says before walking out.

"Joe," I say louder, he looks at me. "What do you have to tell me?" I ask. "Zach," Mr. Solomon says walking over to my bed,"She's okay, right?" I ask, feeling like I've said it before. "Zach, Cammie's not doing very well." he says. I look over, only to see that the boys are by the bed, each asleep, and another bed, must be Cammie because of the dirty blonde hair sprawled across the pillow. "Is she gonna make it?" I ask. Joe nods. "Yes, she will make it, but it's gonna take some time for her to recover." Joe says as she moves.

"Cammie?" I ask. She turns to face me,"Oh God, your okay!" she says. "I'm okay? What about you?" I say sitting up. "Well, as long as your okay, I'm okay." she says giving me a small smile. I roll my eyes,"Oh good! Your bolth awake!" Macey says sitting up. "What happened?" Cammie asks holding her head in her hands. "You guys were hit by a drunk driver, the good thing, bolth of you could have died, but we got lucky." Liz says wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Cammie asks Liz. "No." Liz sobs. "We could have lost you guys!" she says carefully wrapping her arms around Cam. "I love you." Cam says rubbing circles in Liz's back. "I love you too." Liz sobs. I look at all of our friends, they look like crap. "How long were we out?" I ask. "Two weeks." Grant says yawning. "How much did any of you sleep?" Cam asks.

"About three hours each." Nick yawns as Macey lays her head on his shoulder. "What up with you two?" Cam asks pointing to them. "It happened last week." Bex says grinning at her friends. "Finally." I say laughing. "She's awake!" Cammie's mom screams running into the room with a man. "Oh thank God!" Mrs. Morgan says hugging Cammie gently. Cammie looks over Mrs. Morgans shoulder, she takes a deep breath,"Dad?"

* * *

><p>I know, I know, it's short. Most likely not good, But, what ever. Two reviews and I update tomarrow. Love, ZaChGoOdEsGaLlAgHeRgIrL<p> 


	6. Coffee, not goode

Chapter 6.

Cammie's P.O.V

"Dad?" I ask, shocked. "Hey honey." he says smiling at me. "What are you doing here? Where did you go?" I ask as mom pulls away. "The COC had me. And that, is all I will tell you about them." Dad says glancing at Zach, who looks away. What does Zach have to do with this? "Oh, have you met my friends yet?" I ask, dad shakes his head. "Okay, this is Liz, she's the smart one, she's dating Jonas, who is the smart one of the boys." I say, Bex throws a pillow at me,"I'm smart!" she screeches. "Okay, that's Bex, she's the fighter out of us, she's dating Grant, who can sometimes be really stupid, but we love him anyway." I say, Grant gets a hurt look, but then grins again.

"That's Macey, yes the Senators child, she's almost to our level, she's dating Damon, who is the evil master mind of the boys." I say grinning at Damon. "And, that's Zach, he's my boyfriend." I say smiling at Zach. "Well, it's nice to meet you all." dad says. They all nod and say yes. "So, any idea when we can go home?" I ask. "Yes, Zach is getting released today, you get released Wednesday." mom says. I grin. "So, at least we're okay!" I say. "Yeah." Zach says softly. "Okay, Zach, your ready to go." a nurse says walking into the room. "Okay." Zach says.

Zach's P.O.V

So, after I cheeked out of the hospital, I just go back into Cam's room. "Yeah dad, I'm a pavement artist." I hear Cam say. "About a year." she says after a dew minutes. "Yes. The day of the accident." she says. "Yes." after another few minutes, how much you wanna bet her dad just asked her if she was a pavement artist, how long we've known each other, if we've ever said I love you and when? I would win that bet if you just said you wanted to bet on it. I walk into the room,"Hey." Cam says smiling at me. "Hey Gallagher Girl." I say smirking at her. I hear a phone go off.

_Come on come on. _

_Don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out. _

_Somethings gone terribly wrong! _

_You're all I wanted. _

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. _

_I thought I had you figured out. _

_Can't breath whenever you're gone. _

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted. _

Cam looks at me,"Why are you calling me?" she asks confused. I cheek my pockets for my phone, it's not there. "Answer it. Put it on speaker." I say, she nods and puts the phone on speaker,"Hello?" Cam asks. "Hello darling!" oh no. "Um.. who's this?" Cam asks confused. "Oh, I'm a little friend of your father, right Mathew?" this wont end well. "Heather, get off the phone now. Don't you dare call or talk to Cameron again. You hear me?" Dad says. "Sure Mathew, may I talk to Zachary?" she says. "Hell no." I say. "Zachary, don't talk to your mother like that!" Cam looks at me,"That's you're mother?" she asks, I nod. "Is she like.." Cam trails off, I nod. Knowing that she's asking if my mom is bad. "Just talk to me for a minute? It would be a shame if something were to happen to Cameron..." I'm not even gonna call her mom, we'll call her 'It'.

"Don't you dare threaten her! You come anywhere near her and I swear to God I'll kill you my self. And I'm not kidding." I say. "Fine. Fine. Well, see ya!" It says as if this was just another conversation. It's not. She hangs up and Cammie's shaking. I wrap my arms around her,"Don't let her get me." Cam whispers crying into me. "I wont. I promise." I say. She nods crying into me. "I love you." I say as I rock back and forth, knowing it will calm her. "I love you too." she stutters. Her father is watching us, something in his eyes, as he gets a look. "Zach, can we please stop rocking, I'm getting sea sick." Cam says laughing a little. "Okay Cam." I say laughing to. "This isn't funny! What if I got sick?" Cam asks grinning at me. "Well then, we'd all smell real bad and you wouldn't feel any better." I say smirking at her. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face." Cam says. "How?" I ask smirking still. "Just like," she pauses, looking at my lips,"This." she whispers before kissing me.

" Hello? Friends and dad in the room!" Macey says walking into the room with Damon, holding a some kind of caramel coffee drink. Cammie smiles up at Macey as Macey hands Cam the drink,"Ah! I love you! You got my fave!" Cam says hugging Macey and taking the drink. "When was the last time you had one of those?" Liz asks walking in. "Five months ago." Cam says. "Why?" I ask. "Cause Cam gets the worst sugar rushes." Bex says. "Oh." I say, as Cam starts bouncing up and down. Greeeeaaaattt.


	7. Sappy Zachy

**Writers block is killing me!**

Recap: Cam and Zach got in a car accident and Cam's dad is back.

Zach's P.O.V

I watch as Cam talks about how amazing One Direction is at a speed of, well, I just have a hard time understanding what she's saying. "I wish I was that girl Harry was talking too! When he got all up close and said all that you light up my world stuff! Ooh, I wish I was her!" was the last thing I know she said for sure. It's amazing. She's talking so fast, the nurse comes in saying they mad a mistake and Cam could leave now. As we walk out of the hospital she says something and the next thing I know Liz is slapping a Sleepy time patch on Cam. "Just shut up!" She screams. I quickly grab Cam before she hits the ground. "Lets just get to the hotel." I say.

At the hotel...

I lay Cam down, as it is already nine PM. I tuck her covers up over her before walking over to my room. I get ready for bed, then climb in and start to drift off... "Ahh! Get away from me!" I hear Cam scream from her room. I jump out of bed and run to her room, where Josh is sitting on Cam. I pull him off of her and trow him on the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yell. Josh just keeps looking at Cam. I get mad, it looks like he's undressing her with his eyes. I start hitting him, hard. In the face, I kick him a few times, but that's before Mrs. Morgan walks in. "Zachary! What are you doing?" she yells. "He was attacking Cam!" I yell standing up pointing at Josh. "That does not mean you kill him!" she screams. "Like hell it doesn't." I say. "Zach?" Cam asks softly. I look at her, she's close to tears. "Are you okay?" I ask. She nods,"I've never seen you like that..." she says. I wrap my arms around her. "I will never, ever, hurt you. You know that, right?" I say.

She nods. Hugging me back. I hear Mrs. Morgan take Josh out, he's lucky. If it was me, I'd me dragging him by his hair. "Do you love me?" Cam whispers looking up at me. "Why would you ask that?" I ask shocked. "Your mom. She said you didn't love me. She said I was nothing to you. That you were using me, doing work for her." Cam whispers. I'm still shocked. She can't really think that, can she? She knows I love her. I love her more than I love myself, but I think that's still not enough. I sigh, kissing her forehead,"That's not an answer." Cam says. "Cameron Ann Morgan. I love you so much it kills me. I've never felt like this with anyone. It sucks cause I'm sick and I fell confused, I don't now what to do! This is what you do to me, it's so confusing! I just thought you'd like to know, I love you more than anything and everything. Anything you want, I'll get you it." I say. I don't even get to breath yet cause Cam's kissing me when I stop.

When we pull away she's in tears,"Are you okay?" I ask. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before!" she says wraping her arms around me again. I laugh. "That's casue I'm the best." I say. She giggles, even tho she's still crying. "Your so cute, anyone ever tell you that?" she asks laying her head on my chest. "I think," I start. "You just did." I say. "I'm tiered." Cam yawns. I stand up, walking towards the door, but Cam grabs my arm,"Don't go." she says pulling me back down by her. I laugh as she puts her head on my chest and closes her eyes,"I love you." she says. "I love you too." I say. Soon she's asleep. I think about sneaking back to my room, in case her dad comes in, but I know she'll kill me if I leave. I sigh, no matter what I do I'll be getting killed by a Morgan. I don't know what I did to get Cam. God know's I'm not a saint. But I must have done something right, cause I've got an angel laying next to me, I've got friends that are like family, and threat me like I'm family, I've got it all. My girl caouldn't be better if she tried, having her by my side makes my life.

My life couldn't be better, is my last thought before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Help! I can't think for this story! Any ideas will be used, or changed just a little. The more you review, the faster I update ;P <strong>


	8. Oh no

Cammie's P.O.V

When I woke up, I hadn't had any nightmares. But, maybe that's because of the shirtless boy sleeping next to me. It's not like we did anything. But I know Zach sleeps with his shirt off. Oh crap. "Gallagher Girl?" I hear Zach ask, I look over at him,"Yeah?" I ask. "How long you been up?" he asks sitting up. "About ten minutes." I say. "And you didn't wake me up?" he asks. "But you look so comfortable! And so cute!" I say. He smirks at me,"So I'm cute when I sleep, and hot when I'm awake, right?" he says. I laugh and hit is arm. There's a knock on the door,"I'm coming in!" it's my dad. Oh no. I look at Zach, who's looking at me, but before we can get a plan, the door opens. When my dad see's Zach, he glares. "Daddy!" I whine,"That's my boyfriend!" I say pouting, knowing it still works. He looks away, grumbling something about along the lines of,"Stupid puppy eyes." I grin. "Your mother just wanted me to tell you that tonight you guys are competing in the finals. If you beat Texas, you win." He says.

I grin even wider,"We made it Finals!" I say. "Yeppers." Zach says. "Well, both of you, out. I need to change." I say getting out of my bed, Zach and my dad leave. But I still hear the,"I need to have a talk with you." from my dad. This isn't goode.

Zach's P.O.V

I was walking out of Cam's room, when her dad stopped me outside the door,"I need to have a talk with you." he says. I gulp,"Okay sir." I say. He turns, and leads the way. He takes me to the coffee shop. "Now, I know you know Cammie's a special girl," he says. I nod,"And she deserves someone amazing, someone who loves her, someone who can take care of her, because she needs it, even if she wont say so." he finishes. I nod,"I know sir." I say. "Good." is all he says. "But, I need to know that you can be that person." he says. "I can be that person sir." I say. "Okay. But Zachary, you hurt my daughter, I can guarantee you'll get the worst end of it." he says. I nod, knowing it's true. He walks away. Oh thank God, I thought it was going to be worst then that. But that was really good, compared to who just walked into the coffee shop...

**Okay, I'm still stuck! Help, please! I don't know where to take this, if you could put a suggestion in a review or something, I'd really appreciate it. Review!**


	9. Natasha

Zach's P.O.V

"Natasha." I say when she's standing in front of me. "Ooh Zachy," she says. She still has the same light blonde hair, same blue eyes, same beautiful eyes... Snap out of it Zach! Your with Cammie! And you love her, and she loves you. Unlike Natasha, who cheated on you. "What do you want?" I ask standing up. "You." she says. "What?" I ask. "You, I want you, you were right. Allen was a dick and I would regret choosing him over you, I want you." she says putting her hand on my chest to stop me from walking away. "No. I'm with someone else." I say taking her hand off my chest. "Come on Zach. It could be just like old times." she says. "Just like Paris." she whispers in my ear. I have to try not to shiver, I remember Paris. I remember it perfectly. "No. You need to leave, I'm over you." I say. "Prove it." she says. Before I can do anything she's kissing me. But wanna know whats worst? I kissed back.

Cammie's P.O.V

"Daddy? Wheres Zach?" I ask when I see my dad in the hall,"I left him in the coffee shop." he says. I nod,"Thanks daddy." I say and walk to the coffee shop. There was a couple, reminds me of me and Zach, totally in love. But, the boy looks like Zach. Oh. My. God. I walked over, to see if it was really him,"See, I told you." she girl whispers when they pull away. Zach nods,"How could you?" I scream. He turns to me,"Oh Hun," the girl says. "Cammie! I'm sorry!" Zach says. I shake my head, the tears come,"Your not sorry..." I whisper before running out. How could he do that to me? What did I ever do to deserve that? I thought he loved me... I loved him! The least he could have done was tell me it was all just for the cover.

This must be how Peeta felt, at the end of the Hunger Games when he found out the way Katniss acted was just for the games. When I walk into my room, all of our friends are there,"How could I have been so stupid?" I ask. They all look at me.

"Are you okay?" Liz asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I just saw the guy I'm totally in love with making out with some blonde slut." I say. The boys look at each other,"Natasha." they all say together. "The sluts name is Natasha?" I ask. They all nod. "Well, Zach and Natasha are like, eating each others faces off in the coffee shop." I say sitting on my bed. I wipe the tears from my eyes. "I know what song I'm singing." I say softly. "What?" Macey asks,"Remember when you asked me what song I was singing for Finals?" I say, she nods,"I know what song I'm singing."

I say. She nods,"Okay. But Finals aren't for two weeks." Bex says. "Then I'll just practice." I say. They nod, the boys walk out of the room. "What song are you singing?" Liz asks. "Wait and see." I say.

Damon's P.O.V

We walked out of the room,"Coffee shop?" Grant asks. "Coffee shop." Jonas says. We walk down to the coffee shop. Zach's sitting there, with Natasha, she's talking about something,"Will you juts shut up? Do you not realize you made the girls I love hate me? Do you not get it? Your a stupid slutty bitch and I want nothing to do with you!" he screams turning on her. She looks at him,"Woe, Zach baby, calm down. Why do you want little Mrs. Perfect? What about me? What about us?" Natasha says. "There is no us! Get it threw your head! There's only one girl I want, and she's upstairs probably hating and it's your fault! Do you really want to ruin my life again?" He says to her. "I didn't ruin your life." she says shaking her head. "Your the reason I went to Blackthorn!" he says, knowing it got to her. I remember Zach telling us his story,

Natasha was on of those girls that looks harmless, but you know she's not. I guess you could say Zach came from a place like the Hood, his dad left him and his mom when he was young, meaning his mom had to work extra hard to keep them going. But when he met Natasha, he got into some bad stuff. Not only did he sell drugs, he did drugs. He didn't do any of that until he met Natasha,"Just try it, it helps block everything out." she told him. He sighed and tried it, she was right. Until his mom caught him. Then she called the police, and Zach got sent to Blackthorn, he was good at fighting, he already spoke many laungegis, and was just really good at lying. Not only that, but Natasha had been cheating on Zach for five months'.He hasn't seen her for three years.

"It's not my fault!" Natasha screams. "It's not my fault, I didn't do it." she keeps saying to herself over and over. "It was your fault, do you really wanna do that to me again?" Zach asks her. She shakes her head. "I guess you should go talk to your girl?" she says. Zach nods, walking out of the coffee shop. "Dammit. This isn't going to work!" she mumbles, oh, she's on Comms? "He knows guilt trips work so well on me." she mumbles again. Me and the boys look at each other, this can't be good. "No, you don't need to get her out here. I do know what I'm doing. Shut up!" she whispers, walking out of the coffee shop. "Fine, maybe I can get to that stupid little bitch first." I hear her say, before she takes off running. We look at each other again, knowing she means Cam. It really pisses me off to hear _her _call _Cammie _a bitch. That takes nerves right there, to do that. Maybe we should be trying to tell Zach, get to Cammie, stop Natasha, do something besides stand like idiots in the coffee shop? Yeah, that sounds like the right thing to do.

**Don't kill me cause it's short and overdue, I told you I was stuck. I want four reviews. Please tell me what you think I should do! **


	10. Make up?

**Sorry it ****took so long!**

Cammies P.O.V

I walked to the elevator, after the girls let me leave. I had to convince them I wouldn't kill anyone (I don;t think they believe me still!) I reached to press the button, when someone beat me too it. I look up to see Zach,"Let me explain!" He says. I roll my eyes,"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I ask. He looks at me,"I know I need to be here, with you. Because Cammie, I love you more than I've ever loved someone before. Natasha was a mistake, she wouldn't go away until I kissed her, it was a little goodbye kiss. Please, it didn't mean anything!" he says. I look at him, wanting to beveive him. "I want to believe you, I do. But Zach, I can't." I say. He pleads with me,"Please Cammie! I can't lose you too." he says. I sigh, I quickly kiss him,"I only give second chances." I say.

Zach's P.O.V

So I lied a little, it's what spies do. Yeah, I feel bad. But it was the only way. I smirk at her and kiss her again. "Do you have your song yet?" I ask. She shrugs. "I was thinking about singing Round and Round by Selena Gomez." she says. I nod,"Okays. I think we'll win. I hope we do, anyway." I say, telling the truth. Cammie smiles,"What happens when we win? Then you can't go into the Military." she says. I smirk,"I could find away." Cammie frowns at me, tears in her eyes,"Please don't find a way." she whispers. I look at her,"Why?" I ask. "I know I have a better chance of losing you if you do." she says softly. I wrap my arms around her,"It's okay." I say, she cries into me. I sigh, feeling bad now. "Cammie, I love you." I say. "Love you too." Was her muffled replie.

**Dont kill me! I know it's again way to short and way to over due. I know it's no excuse but schools been crazy, trying to keep my grades up. It might take awhile for updates now. I feel really bad cuz I know how it feels to wait forever for a story you like to be updated, but I'll try to write as much as I can so I can update soon, sorry. Review!**


	11. EEEKKKKKK!

**Okay, so I guess this confused a lot of people, sorry bout that. Zach lied about saying it was a goodbye kiss, he will tell her goodbye, but he kissed her just to kiss her. Now he realizes it was a mistake, and is trying to make it up to Cammie.**

Chapter 11

Night of finals, Cammie's P.O.V

Me and Zach stood on the stage, waiting for the show to start. We still had about twenty minutes,"I have to go somewhere, I'll be back." Zach says. I nod, telling him to hurry. I had this feeling, this feeling that everything really wasn't okay, like Zach had told me many times before. I had my dad back, my mom was happy, I had Zach, I had my sisters, I had the boys/my brothers, what more could I want? But I guess, I realized what it was, when I saw Zach looking like he was in an intense conversation with Natasha,when he said she left yesterday.

* * *

><p>Zach's P.O.V<p>

I walked over to Natasha,"What do you want?" I ask. "Cammie. They all want Cammie." Natasha says looking at her nails. "Well their crazy if they think they can get her." I say. "But they will. And their coming. Best keep a good eye on your little _Gallagher Girl_." she says. We stare at each other intensely. "Your a bitch you know that?" I ask after a few minutes. "Hey, I still had you." she says before turning and walking away. I sigh, running my fingers threw my hair and turning towards Cammie. She's furiously walking off the stage. She turns and looks at me, tears in her eyes, and flips me off before she runs away. Oh shit, she saw Natasha. "Cammie!" I yell running after her. Cammie had run outside, where Natasha was, they were looking at each other,"Did the little princess smear her make up?" Natasha taunts Cammie. I look at Cammie, her make up is smeared from wiping her eyes. "It's your fault!" Cammie yells at her.

"Me?" Natasha asks fake innocent. "He kissed me back." She says when Cammie doesn't answer. "What did he tell you? Cause it sure as hell wasn't no goodbye kiss." She still taunts. "Your a bitch! Just shut up okay? Do you even have a life? Why does everyone want to ruin mine?" Cammie yells at Natasha, pushing her away from her. Natasha stares at her, not expecting this reaction, but before she can do anything a white wan drives by and pulls Natasha into it and drives away. (A/N, you thought it was going to be Cammie! Didn't you?) Cammie staring after the van, I run over and wrap my arms around her,"I'm sorry." I say. "I know." is her response. "Do you forgive me? I only lied to protect you, Natasha's one of the worst people I've ever met." I say pleading with Cammie. She looks at me,"I told you I only give second chances." she says before leaving me alone on the empty street.

I walk back into the hotel, I can't believe I screwed up with Cammie again. Shes talking to someone, she nods. She see's me and walks over,"We missed it. We got disqualified." she says. I nod. "Can we at least be friends?" I ask her. She glares at me,"Your not even going to try?" she asks. I look at her,"What it it you want?" I ask. "I want you to fight for me! That's all I've wanted all along! I just wanted you to fight for me." she says looking at me. I look back,"I did fight for you! I was been on your side all along!" I say,"I did fight." he repeat softly. "Why'd you stop?" she asks softly looking at me with bug blue eyes. We've attracted a crowd now. "When you gave up on me." I say. We look at each other for awhile,"I'm sorry." she says after a minute. "I'm sorry too." I say. "Do you forgive me?" she asks,"Only if you forgive me." I say. She smiles, trowing her arms around me neck,"I love you." she says. "I love you too." I say grinning. How did I ever get so lucky?

* * *

><p>One year later.<p>

Cammie's P.O.V

It's graduation. We finally made it! I'm so excited! But guess what's even better? We get to graduate with Blackthorn! So, as all of our names are called, we smile and tell each other congrats, they call Zach's name,"Go Blackthorn Boy!" I yell. He smirks at me, winks, then walks of stage. Finally they call my name,"Cameron Morgan." my mom says. I grin. I walk up, my mom's crying. "Yeah Gallagher Girl!" Zach yells, just like I had. I look at him and grin, I blow him a kiss before hugging my mom. "I'm so proud of you." Mr. Solomon says. I grin at him,"Couldn't have done it without you." I say hugging him, he's family no matter what.

At the end, me and the girls hug each other crying, promising to see each other as soon as possible (that won't be so hard for us, we're getting an apartment together). After talking to the girls, my dad, mom and Solomon for about an hour, I feel someone wrap their arms around my wast,"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach whispers in my ear. "Hey." I smile pecking him on the lips ."You ready for the biggest surprise?" he says. I nod. "You know that mission the CIA wanted me to go on? The one that's just really helping out training people in the army?" he asks. I nod,"I got it." he says. I smile and hug him, he knew he;d never really be able to go into the army, so he got the next best thing.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later.<p>

Zach's P.O.V

I smirk as Cammie starts to play with her fingers again,"Cammie, calm." I say putting my hands on her shoulders. "I'm just nerves." she says sighing. I laugh,"Going into the army is just like going on missions, only this time we know the bad guys have guns." I say watching all the other people, dad's saying goodbye to their kids, boyfriends promising to come back, girlfriends, kids, and wife's all crying. Cammie looks at me,"That's not funny." she says, laughing only a little. "Come on, things will be fine. I'll be home before you know it." I say. "Time to load up!" a guy yells. I grab my bag from Cammie,"I'll be fine, I promise." I say. She nods as tears hall down her cheeks. "I love you." I say as I get onto the bus. "I love you too, be careful!" she yells. I watch her out the window as the bus drives away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the end. Sequel? Tell me if you want one, sorry it was all so fast, I just wanted to get it over with. Review!<strong>


End file.
